I Am Satisfied With My Care
by MissPiggy99
Summary: Hiro is growing tired - growing old - growing weak. When it's the big day, he only has a few words left that he wants to say to Baymax, he can't leave without saying goodbye...


I am satisfied with my care.

 **A/N – Just a one shot about Hiro and Baymax. I don't own Big Hero 6, please enjoy :)**

Everything was scarred by the black bites left by the flames. It had been put out. Hiro rushed around, hoping – praying that Tadashi would come hopping round the next corner, staggering along with Professor Callaghan safely beside him.

He didn't.

Hiro was clutching his acceptance letter, his fingers were turning white and his entire hand was numb, but he didn't care, he had to find him, he had to.

That's when he saw Callaghan, he was standing over Tadashi's body, his brother's body. What was it covered in? Was it... petrol?

The Professor turned to look at Hiro, then to Tadashi's body, then back to Hiro again, he was holding Tadashi's baseball cap and twirling it in his hands, all the while looking into Hiro's frightened, brown eyes.

He smiled.

With a quick laugh he turned and threw a match onto Tadashi's body – the fire roared and spat, engulfing his body as the cap was thrown into the flames...

"Hiro – Hiro wake up!" Hiro's eyes flew open as he jumped out of skin, it was only Honey Lemon, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Hiro sat bolt upright, every fibre in his body willing him to calm down, it was only a dream.

Hiro had been dreaming a lot lately, it was all he ever seemed to do. Being cooped up in a hospital all day wasn't very fun. Nothing was fun any more.

It's not that it wasn't nice – in fact, it was the best hospital around – but it wasn't home. It allowed the mind to wander, which in Hiro's case, wasn't a good thing.

It had been nearly 80 years since that night, but he still saw it: The San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, lit up like the 4th of July.

Honey Lemon sat with Hiro most days, she was doing extremely well for her age, she could still walk around and invent things, Hiro couldn't, he was confined to a hospital bed – he hated it.

Hiro couldn't do anything really, he had a machine keeping him alive, but not for much longer; he couldn't take it any longer.

"Did you bring it?" he asked in a shaky breath.

"Hiro, you don't have to do this..." she began, but Hiro wouldn't hear it.

"Yes, I do." he said "I have to."

She just nodded and left the red box on the floor as she made her way out after a final goodbye hug. It was just Hiro left in the room, the walls were a sickly white with the exception of the creamy coloured door and grey bedsheets. There was a pile of wires, all fighting each other to reach a small machine on the lap of a small man. The machine had a tube that led in through Hiro's nose, it was tiny, barely noticeable. The rest of the room was bare, other than a bed and a small red box.

Hiro took a deep breath and sighed, this was going to be the end for him, he would join Tadashi, and Aunt Cass and his parents. It'd been a long time since he'd seen any of them.

"Ouch" he said quietly, it barely more than a whisper, but it triggered a huge, white, blob to inflate and rise out of the box.

"I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." Hiro smiled, he hadn't seen Baymax in a long time. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

Hiro smiled weakly.

"I'm fine Baymax, I'm not in any pain."

Baymax cocked his head to one side and stared at Hiro.

"Your heart rate is increasing considerably and you seem to be suffering from emotional trauma. How may I assist you?"

Hiro shook his head a gestured for Baymax to come closer, the huge computer pulled Hiro into a hug, he couldn't breathe, but in a good way, it felt like it always did, though he supposed it should – Baymax hadn't changed at all in those long 80 years, he wasn't a person, not like Hiro, he didn't age, he didn't get hurt, he didn't weaken.

Hiro did.

"Baymax," he choked out as he was slowly placed back into his bed "I have to tell you something. Something important..."

"Yes, what is it Hiro?"

Hiro took a deep breath, "I have to go now. I have to go and be with Tadashi."

Baymax looked at him, he didn't cock his head this time, he didn't ask questions, he didn't protest. He simply did what Baymax does:

"You could still live for another 5 years if you were given the proper treatment."

"No Baymax," he smiled "I'm going away now."

Hiro reached out to Baymax and inserted a new flashdrive, this one was plain white, with a small red heart in the centre, it read: 'property of Hiro Hamada' in bold, scruffy handwriting.

Baymax looked at Hiro.

"This drive will allow you to update yourself, only use it if you really need to Baymax. Do you understand?"

"Yes Hiro," Baymax said. "I am glad that you can be with Tadashi again."

Hiro tried to say something back but it came out as a small, strangled cry. It was time.

"You are going to help a lot of people, just remember that."

Then there was a silence, not an awkward one, but a nice one, there was an unspoken sense of happiness that radiated from within it.

Hiro looked up one last time and whispered his last words as his fingers trembled and flicked off the switch on his machine...

"I am satisfied with my care."


End file.
